


The Road Trip

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (bc Nekoma can't be a school if it's an acting company y'know?), (they only pretend to hate each other), Actor!Daishou, Actor!Kiyoko, Actor!Kuroo, Actor!Tendou, Actor!Tsukishima, Actor!Yamaguchi, Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - Actors, DON'T BE FOOLED, Datekou is a diner in this, Doctor!Hinata, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it CAN, ITS THE CLIMAX, Johzenji is a tattoo parlor, Kuroo & Daishou are Best Friends In Denial™, Kuroo went to Nohebi, Multi, No Angst, Nurse!Yachi, OH A PROPOSAL HAPPENS, Pro Volleyball Player!Bokuto, Surgeon!Semi, Tattoo Artist!Terushima, The Nekoma Film Company Actors, This is the longest thing I've ever written, but that would make it difficult, director!ennoshita, guys i did it, k that's enough, not gonna say who its for tho ;), oh btw this is not a chatfic, ok so now actual tags, sexuality headcanons everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: The Nekoma Film Company actors decide to take a road trip with their various significant others. Chaos and shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ACTUALLY SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS. IT'S MY PRIDE AND JOY RIGHT NOW. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!
> 
> (oh btw for anyone who's sensitive to the f*ggot slur, it's in one of the lines. No one says it seriously, but it's in a line from a play they recite, so I just wanted to warn you ~ヾ(・ω・) )

_Kurocat: hey_

 

_Tendersalami: AYYYYYYY~~~~_

 

_KiyokoShimizu: hello :)_

 

 _Yamaguchi: hi!!_  
   
_Yamaguchi: Tsukki’s here too btw_

 

_KeiTsukishima: Hi_

 

_Kurocat: why do you know where my boyfriend is but I don't_

 

_Yamaguchi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

_ennosuffering: hey :3_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Yo_

 

_Kurocat: k so since we’re all here now_

 

_Kurocat: I just had the idea of the centery_

 

_KeiTsukishima: century**_

 

_Kurocat: whatever_

 

_Kurocat: anyway, who wants to go on a rOADTRIP?!?!?!_

 

_KeiTsukishima: … really?? THAT'S what you consider the ‘idea of the century’????_

 

_KeiTsukishima: Oh sorry_

 

_KeiTsukishima: I mean CENTERY_

 

_Kurocat: why are u so rude to ur bf Tsukki :((((_

 

_Kurocat: and yes!!!!!! it's a gr8 idea thank u very much!!!!!_

 

_DaishouSuguru: you* your* boyfriend* great* you*_

 

_Kurocat: whatever!!!!!! Anyway, I was thinkin this weekend_

 

_KeiTsukishima: thinking*_

 

_ennosuffering: I'm free :)_

 

_Tendersalami: SAME_

 

_Yamaguchi: I am!_

 

_KeiTsukishima: Me too_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Yup_

 

_KiyokoShimizu: My 7 year anniversary with Hitoka-chan is this weekend._

 

_ennosuffering: aww so you can't come? :(_

 

_KiyokoShimizu: No that means she's coming as well :)_

 

_Yamaguchi: ok :3_

 

_ennosuffering: that's ok with me :D_

 

_Kurocat: awesome :D_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Why not?_

 

_Tendersalami: I LOVE HOW NO ONE IS QUESTIONING SHIMIZU’S AUTHORITY LMAO_

 

_Tendersalami: BUT YEAH THATS FINE WITH ME_

 

_KiyokoShimizu: ^.^_

 

_ennosuffering: we can take my uncle’s trailer bus if you want_

 

_Kurocat: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 _Kurocat_ : _Ennoshita ur the best_

 

_KeiTsukishima: you're*_

 

_Yamaguchi: wait_

  _Yamaguchi: Can Hinata come too????_

 

_Kurocat: that's cool_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Wait who’s Hinata_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Did I miss something_

 

_Yamaguchi: My new boyfriend ^^ weve been together for almost a year now :D_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Awwwwwww_

 

_Kurocat: WAIT TSUKKI WHY DONT YOU CORRECT YAMAGUCHI’S GRAMMAR ;-;_

 

_KeiTsukishima: Because he’s Yamaguchi_

 

_Yamaguchi: :P_

 

_KeiTsukishima: Also *don’t_

 

_Kurocat: :(_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Yeah Yuuji’s coming too you have no say in it :)_

 

_Kurocat: Jeez fine no need to get testy_

 

_Kurocat: that's ur bf right_

 

_DaishouSuguru: Yup ;P_

 

_Tendersalami: WAIT. WAIT WAIT WAIT. WAAAAAIT_

 

_Kurocat: WHAT. WHAT WHAT WHAT. WHAAAAAT_

 

_Tendersalami: CAN SEMISEMI COME TOO?????_

 

_DaishouSuguru: who_

 

_Tendersalami: MY BOYFRIEND_

 

_Kurocat: oh sure_

 

_Tendersalami: YEEEESSSSSSS_

 

_DaishouSuguru: how'd you even manage to get urself a bf anyway??????_

 

_KeiTsukishima: yourself* boyfriend*_

 

_Tendersalami: RUDE SUGURU-KUN_

 

_DaishouSuguru: its called sarcasm lmao_

 

_Kurocat: yeah that's cool_

 

_Kurocat: as long as we can bring Bokuto and Akaashi_

 

_Tendersalami: :DDDDDD_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

“Eita-kun!”

 

“Satori.” He smiled, sitting in his office.

 

“I brought lunch.” He held up a bag, containing tekka maki. “It's your favourite~”

 

“Oh, thanks!” He grinned, reaching for the bag. “Wait.” His head snapped up to give his boyfriend a ‘cut the bullshit’ look. “You only bring me lunch when you _want_ something.”

 

Satori gasped over dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. “How _dare_ you accuse me of such things! I just wanted to bring my _wonderful_ boyfriend some lunch! What's wrong with that?” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Nothing, _in theory_.” He rose from his chair, still glaring. “Just the fact that, y'know, you only do this when you're trying to get me to do something I, most likely, will not want to do.”

 

“Uh, I-I have no idea what you're talking about!”

 

“Spit it out, Tendou.” Oh, shit. Semi only ever used his last name when he was _really_ annoyed.

 

“Oh, _fine._ ” Satori sighed, rolling his eyes. “I want you to come on a road trip with me and the other actors in Ennoshita’s uncle’s trailer bus. Is that so wrong?”

 

Semi’s eyebrows furrowed. “I get car sick on long drives, you know this.”

 

“Yeah, but I _really_ want you to meet them.” He pouted, not above using his puppy eyes. “I've met your co-workers! So, I want you to meet mine.”

 

“As much as I'd love to, I _really_ can't risk getting sick in Ennoshita’s uncle’s trailer bus.”

 

“Don't you have a pill to stop that or something?”

 

“Well, yeah, but there's no guarantee it'll work.”

 

“Hope for the best.”

 

“Someone has to take care of the cat.”

 

“You can have Kenjirou-kun do it…” Satori wrapped his arms around Semi’s waisted, effectively trapping him there so he could fix him with The Look.

 

Semi’s eyes widened. “Satori, _no._ Don't look at me like that.”

 

“ _Pleeeeease_?~”

 

“God, you _know_ I can't say no when you look at me like that!”

 

 _Exactly._ “Eita-kun, c’mon.”

 

“Gah, fine! I'll go on your stupid trip…” Semi sighed, rolling his eyes. “Just stop looking at me like that!”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Satori cried, picking him up and spinning him.

 

“Ack-! Satori put me down, I'm at work!”

 

“Sorry!” He placed Semi down gently, before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Aww.~” One of Semi’s coworkers, most likely Haiba, the little shit, cooed teasingly as he passed by.

 

Sending a glare at the perpetrator, Semi struggled out of his boyfriend’s tough grip. “Now, it's time for you to head home. My lunch break’s over in 10 minutes, and I want to actually be able to _eat_ my lunch. See you at home, babe.” He pecked Satori on his grinning lips.

 

“‘Kay, bye-bye, Semisemi!~”

 

“Don't call me that!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Yamaguchi <3: hey! I wanna ask you smth, are you home from work?? _

 

Shouyou jumped at the sound of his phone vibrating, but immediately relaxed when he realised it was just Yamaguchi, his boyfriend of almost a year now.

 

_Yup! Hitoka n Kenma are here too tho, is that ok???? also I look like shit_

 

_Yamaguchi <3: ya that's fine! Be there in five <33333 _

 

About 5 minutes later, Yamaguchi arrived at the door of his apartment, looking as good as ever. “Who’s at the door…?” Kozume asked wearily from his room, probably debating whether he should stay in his room, or if it was safe to come out.

 

“It's just Yamaguchi, don't worry!” He called back, laughing slightly.

 

“Oh, Yamaguchi-kun’s here?” Yachi popped out of her own room, smiling.

 

“Hey, Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi greeted, waving.

 

“Hold up.” Shouyou interrupted, looking his boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

 

“H-Hinata…? Is something wrong?”

 

“Did you get _another_ piercing?” He gaped, pointing at the snake bites on his lip that were _definitely_ not there the last time he had visited.

 

“Yeah, actually!” The brunette grinned, reaching up to fiddle with one of them. “I was hoping you'd notice. The snakebites were Daishou-san’s idea, actually.”

 

“Another thing he can freak you out with,” Kozume commented quietly as he came out of his room, a soft smirk adorning his lips. “Hey, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Hi, Kenma-san.”

 

“So, that makes… what, 12 piercings? I think?” Yachi murmured, rubbing her chin in thought.

 

“13, actually. I got my bellybutton pierced on the weekend as well.” Yamaguchi laughed at the horrified look on Shouyou’s face. “See?” He lifted up his shirt to reveal a small bar placed through his naval.

 

“I don't see the appeal.” Shouyou sighed, shaking his head. “It's all just a bunch of holes in your body. Why would you _want_ that?”

 

“It looks nice.” He argued. “Even _you_ admitted you liked my helix piercing.”

 

“Fine, fine. I do like them.” He relented, waving his hand nonchalantly. “But still. What are you gonna do when you're _old_? You're gonna have holes all over your body.”

 

“They'll grow over, jeez.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Yachi gasped. “Is it about the r-”

 

“Don't spoil it!” He shrieked, making Kozume cringe. “Sorry, Kenma-san.”

 

“‘S fine.”

 

“ _As I was saying_ , I wanted to know if you'd like to come on a road trip with me and the other actors this weekend…?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“I'd love to!” Shouyou grinned. “Wait, hold up one sec! I need to check if I have an appointments this weekend.” He scrambled to the calendar haphazardly placed on the wall of their living room. “Nope, I'm free!”

 

“Even if you weren't, you could've always rescheduled it…” Kozume sighed.

 

“You know I hate doing that!”

 

“Whatever… I'm going back in my room. See you at dinner.”

 

“It's 12 o’clock…” Yamaguchi muttered, staring at the bottle blond as he entered his room once again. “Is that healthy?”

 

“It's Kenma.” Yachi and Shouyou sighed in unison.

 

“I see…”

 

“By the way, Shouyou,” Yachi commented, smiling, ”I'm going on the trip as well. My 7 year anniversary with Shimizu-san is this weekend, and she didn't want to miss either our anniversary _or_ the road trip, so she invited me.”

 

“Awesome!” He cried, before a look of horror dawned on his face. “Wait, what about _Kenma?!_ ”

 

“Uhh, what's wrong…? Isn't he older than you guys?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

“Yes, but sometimes forgets to eat and shower, so we have to remind him. That's part of the reason we have the calendar, it doubles as a schedule.” Yachi explained.

 

“I'll invite Tora and Shouhei over,” Kozume called from his room. “Don't worry.”

 

“Tora? Shouhei?”

 

“His friends from high school,” Shouyou mumbled. “One of which I'm not sure likes me very much.”

 

Kozume poked his head out from his room. “Please, Shouyou, Tora likes you fine. He just has no idea how to communicate without _yelling_.” And with a small scowl, he went back into the room.

 

“Something tells me I wouldn't get along with this ‘Tora’ guy…” Yamaguchi muttered.

 

“I didn't think so either, but Yamamoto-san is actually pretty nice. Well, when he's not shouting, that is.” Yachi sighed. “And Fukunaga-san doesn't really talk most of the time…”

 

“I see. So, Kiyoko-san already asked you?”

 

“Yeah! She asked me about an hour ago.” She hummed. “So, anyone up for some lunch? There was a sale on roast chicken.”

 

“I could eat.” Yamaguchi nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bokuto! Akaashi! Come downstairs for a second, will ya?” Kuroo called out as he entered the house, Tsukishima trailing closely behind.

 

“Kuroo! What's up?” Bokuto asked, bounding down the stairs loudly. He kissed Tetsurou on the cheek, grinning.

 

“Is something wrong?” Akaashi asked. They had a concerned look on their face as they came down the stairs, only being slightly quieter than their white-haired partner.

 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Tsukishima smiled.

 

“We want you guys to come on a road trip with us!”

 

“And our coworkers.” The blonde added.

 

“Right. So, we were thinking this weekend. Is that cool?”

 

“Yeah, it works for me!” Bokuto grinned. “I might be a bit sore, though, I've got a huge game on Friday. 5 sets.”

 

“So, expect whining?”

 

“ _Tsukki_! Rude!”

 

Said man grinned. “Akaashi-san? What about you?”

 

“I believe I'm free.” They smiled.

 

“Awesome!” Kuroo exclaimed. “So, who wants to hear about the next play we’re doing? Ennoshita let me in on some of the details.”

 

“I do, I do!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This is a _nice_ bus, Chikara-kun.” Tendou whistled, sitting down in one of many seats near the front. “Who's drivin’?”

 

“I figured that we could rotate through whoever has their license. So, myself, Kuroo, Kiyoko, and you.”

 

“I have my license.” Semi interrupted.

 

“Uh, who are you, exactly…?” Ennoshita mumbled. “Not to be rude, but we can't exactly have random people coming onto the bus.”

 

“It's fine. I'm Semi Eita, Satori’s boyfriend.”

 

“Isn't he great?” Tendou grinned, slinging his upper body over Semi’s shoulders lazily.

 

Ennoshita’s eyes widened. “You… are _not_ what I pictured when Tendou told us he got a boyfriend.”

 

“What is it? The grey hair? Or the sanity?”

 

“ _Rude_ , Semisemi!”

 

“The genuine attractiveness is my guess.” Kuroo chortled.

 

“Hey, keep your eyes to yourself, Tetsu-kun.” Tendou glared.

 

Semi smirked at his boyfriend, clearly amused by this whole situation. “And here I thought you said you weren't _possessive_ , huh?”

 

“Hey, chill, man. I’m not looking to steal your guy, don't worry.” He smiled. "I've got my own."

 

“Good.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” A loud voice suddenly cried from the front of the bus. “We have arrived!”

 

"Speak of the devils."

 

“Well, then.” Ennoshita chuckled. “You must be Bokuto, one of Tsukishima and Kuroo’s other partners. Nice to meet you.”

 

“That's me!” Bokuto’s own boisterous laugh could probably be heard across the country.

 

“Bokuto-san, please be quiet. I have a headache.” Akaashi complained, shuffling onto the bus, dragging their feet.

 

“And, _this_ is the wonderful Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto grinned, making a grand gesture towards them, reminiscent of that picture of Will Smith introducing his wife on the red carpet. You know the one.

 

“I'm too tired for this shit…” They whined, plopping unceremoniously onto one of the seats.

 

“I feel ya,” Ennoshita mumbled.

 

“Hey, I like your shirt.” Tendou grinned, leaning over the seat behind them.

 

“Thanks.” They smirked wryly. “It's the entire opening to the Bee Movie script printed in _very_ small font.”

 

“Sick.”

 

“Sorry, we're late!” A voice suddenly cried. Everyone looked over to the front of the bus, to see Hinata and Yachi, both slightly dishevelled and gasping for air. “We couldn't find my phone.”

 

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi grinned from a few seats away. “I was beginning to think you'd ditched us.”

 

“I would never!” He dragged his suitcase onto the bus, sitting beside his boyfriend. “Oh my god, you're wearing the eyebrow bar, you're wearing the eyebrow bar! I can't even look at you now!” He put his hands on his face, covering his eyes.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Hinata.” He giggled, not sounding sorry at all.

 

“S’up with him?” Tendou asked, cocking the eyebrow with his own piercing on it.

 

“Piercings make him a bit squeamish. _Especially_ eyebrow bars.”

 

“Oh, I see.” He nodded. “Wait, then how exactly has he dealt with hanging around _you_ all the time…? You've got, like… 12 piercings.”

 

“13, actually. Got my belly button pierced as well.” Yamaguchi smiled. “And I don't normally wear them around him. Unless I want to freak him out.”

 

“Which he does a lot,” Hinata grumbled, voice muffled by his hands.

 

“Yeah, I'm not sorry.”

 

As Ennoshita started up the bus, Kuroo grinned, turning towards the rest of the passengers. “So, who wants to hear about the time Tsukki and I tricked Bo and Akaashi into thinking he was having a panic attack?”

 

“Kuroo, _no_ -”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Semi-kun,” Kuroo asked, climbing over the seats to sit next to him, “have you ever actually _seen_ one of our plays before?”

 

“I have, but I don’t think any of you guys were in it. I think it began with an ‘o’, or maybe an ‘e’...?”

 

“Oh, Oedipus!” Ennoshita piped up from the front, where he _thought_ he had been sleeping, making Kuroo jump.

 

“Yeah, that’s it.” He nodded, smiling slightly. He had enjoyed that play.

 

“I actually directed that one, but it’s not surprising you don’t remember me.” The raven said with a small sigh. “I’ve been told I’ve got a forgettable face.”

 

“Oh, uh, sorry.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal, anyway.” He said breezily.

 

“So, Semi-kun.” Kuroo interrupted. “Do you want to see one of our plays?”

 

“Hmm, kind of, yes.” Semi furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

 

“We could recite one for you if the others would be up for it.” He grinned, looking at the rest of the actors.

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both instantly looked up from their conversation with Yachi and Hinata. “I would!” Yamaguchi chirped.

 

“Me too.” Tsukishima nodded.

 

“I’d love to.” Kiyoko smiled, looking at them from the rear view mirror.

 

“I’m down.” Tendou’s grin was very close to evil. “What one?”

 

“How about _Love Letters_?” Ennoshita suggested, slowly making his way to the back of the bus. “That one’s always been my favourite.”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “That’s just ‘cause you _wrote_ it.”

 

The sleepy-looking man shrugged. “That may be so, but I still like it. Everyone in favour, say ‘I’.” Several ‘I’s were heard from around the bus, and Ennoshita smiled triumphantly at Kuroo. “So, which scene should we do?”

 

“The confession scene!” Hinata piped up, eyes bright. Seeing all the eyes turned on him, he mumbled, “Sorry, it’s my favourite scene…”

 

“Don’t you mean the _‘rejec-_ ” Tsukishima was cut off by a hand slapped over his mouth.

 

“Shh! Tsukki, Semi-san hasn’t seen it yet!” Yamaguchi hissed, wide-eyed. “Sorry about that. Yeah, let’s do the confession scene!” He smiled awkwardly.

 

“Get your hand off my mouth, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

“Okay…” Semi mumbled, looking at the pair strangely.

 

“ _So_ , confession scene?” Kuroo interrupted, trying to ease the practically tangible tension in the air.

 

“Good thing I brought tissues,” Yachi whispered to herself.

 

“Tissues…?”

 

“H-hey, Yuuki!” Yamaguchi had already gotten into character, looking at Tsukishima with a vulnerable expression.

 

“Mio? What is it?” Tsukishima replied immediately. “I thought you were gone home already.” His voice sounded cold and slightly distant as if he was angry.

 

“E-er, no, I just-” He took a deep breath, obviously steeling himself for something big.

 

“I don’t have all day, y’know.”

 

“Listen.” He glared at his friend. “I know you’re mad at me, and probably don’t want to hear my voice right now, but I have to tell you something, it’s urgent.”

 

“Yes, and…?”

 

“I think I love you.” Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “I’ve known you since we were little kids, and when we used to play together in the park by our school.” He laughed wistfully, and Hinata smiled, remembering how he and Yamaguchi had met- over that exact line. “And I think, no, I _know_ , I’m in love with you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just… I needed to get it off my chest.”

 

“ _Disgusting_ .” Semi visibly flinched at Tsukishima(‘s character?)’s harsh reaction. “Listen, I don’t know what you’ve heard, Mio, but I’m afraid I’m not some _faggot_ like you. I’m in a committed relationship with Hikari, so fuck off, will you?”

 

“Jeez, that's harsh…”

 

“I- um, I-” Yamaguchi looked _mortified_. “I’m so sorry. I-I’ll just be going…”

 

“Yeah, you better,” Tsukishima growled.

 

“And, scene.”

 

“That was, uh, certainly something.” Semi blinked, mouth hanging open.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hi.” Daishou smiled, looking like the very picture of innocence he was _not_. “Name’s Daishou Suguru, nice to meet you.”

 

“Do not interact with him, Hinata.” Kuroo hissed, cradling the redhead in his arms as if he were his father.

 

“Huh? Why not?”

 

“He’s a conniving, manipulative _bastard_ , that’s why.” He threw a glare at the snake-like male. “His boyfriend is fine, though. I don't know how you managed to trick such a cute kid into dating you, honestly.”

 

“I didn't _trick_ him! He asked _me_ out!”

 

“Who exactly is ‘ _he’_ ? Are we talking about someone dangerous, here?” Ennoshita asked, looking sceptical. “Don't _laugh_ , Daishou, I know your track record.”

 

“Speaking of Yuuji, he should be here in minute no-”

 

“Mini Spiderman!” A voice cried excitedly from the front of the bus. There stood, with his fingers pointed directly at Hinata, a man with (possibly bleached?) blonde hair, an undercut, and enough piercings and tattoos to give any parent a heart attack. With a relatively muscular build and a wild smile, he could see why Daishou liked him. _Definitely_ his type.

 

“Terushima-san!” Hinata crowed, grinning. “What are you doing here?!”

 

Terushima plopped down next to Hinata. “Suguru invited me. What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Yamaguchi invited me!”

 

“Cool, cool. Say, uh, why is Kuroo-san hugging you like you're his kid?” He cocked an eyebrow, gesturing to Kuroo, who still had his arms around the boy.

 

“Protecting him from your boyfriend.” He grumbled. “I refuse to let Daishou _taint_ him.”

 

“Wow, Tetsu, if you're going to insult me, at least say it to my face.” Daishou sneered.

 

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.” He sighed. “He’s like Beetlejuice. Say his name three times, and he’ll show up.”

 

“ _Shut your mouth_ , Tetsu-”

 

“ _Alright_ , no more fighting. At least _pretend_ to like each other for the duration of this trip, okay?” Ennoshita pleaded. “Anyway, I think we should all introduce ourselves to Terushima. I'll start.” He smiled. “Ennoshita Chikara, nice to meet you.”

 

“Terushima Yuuji!”

 

“That's such a pretty name!” Yachi accidentally blurted out, flinching when Terushima turned his piercing gaze onto her.

 

“Aww, thanks!” He laughed.

 

“U-uh, Yachi Hitoka.”

 

“Kiyoko Shimizu.” Kiyoko smiled, pulling her girlfriend just a little closer.

 

“So, Hinata, how do you know Terushima?” Kuroo asked, looking suspicious.

 

“We're on the same volleyball team!”

 

“You play volleyball?!” Bokuto cried from the back of the bus, looking up from some dispute he was having with Tendou, who simply nodded in recognition. “So do I!”

 

“Yeah! I'm a wing spiker.”

 

“Me too!” He was positively _glowing_ at this point. “I'm the ace and captain of my team.”

 

“That's _so_ cool!”

 

“Please refrain from boosting his ego any more, Terushima-san.” Akaashi sighed. “Akaashi Keiji, by the way. One of Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san’s partners, along with Tsukishima. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Cool, you two!” He smiled. “I like your skirt.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” They smiled back, playing with the hem of the floral skirt out of self-consciousness. “That's Tsukishima, by the way.” They gestured vaguely behind them, where he was talking with Yamaguchi.

 

Tsukishima nodded. “Hi. This is Yamaguchi.”

 

The boy in question waved, slightly nervous.

 

“I like your nose piercing.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” He smiled, visibly loosening up.

 

“Well, he's certainly not dangerous.” Ennoshita chuckled, mostly to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are we doing that today?!”

 

Tendou’s excited screeching at Kuroo’s ‘My Bi-Fi Signal is Strong’ [ shirt ](https://images.lookhuman.com/render/standard/5587220961042696/3200bc-white_black-z1-t-my-bi-fi-signal-is-strong.png) made Shouyou startle.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“If we are, I’ll be right back.” Ennoshita grinned and went to his suitcase, pulled out a black t-shirt, and dashed into the bathroom.

 

He came out a minute later wearing a black[ t-shirt](https://www.google.ca/search?q=my+sexual+preference+is+nope&rlz=1C1CHBF_enCA698CA698&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=662&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqlPHKmuDRAhUj9YMKHSSFAGMQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=vziRhe-w3AgcBM%3A), emblazoned with the words ‘My Sexual Preference is Nope’ in white, grey, and purple.

 

Tendou, on the other, straight up stripped his shirt off in front of everyone, replacing it with a black [ one ](https://ih0.redbubble.net/image.118923026.5068/ra,unisex_tshirt,x3104,101010:01c5ca27c6,front-c,650,630,900,975-bg,f8f8f8.jpg), with ‘Let’s Get One Thing Straight. I’M NOT’ on the front, in bold rainbow letters.

 

“In case any of you were wondering,” Ennoshita addressed the severely confused significant others, “we all have matching shirts.”

 

Kiyoko emerged from the bathroom, sporting a smirk and a white [ t-shirt ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/138/2/10143828/il_340x270.853606075_c70f.jpg), the words, ‘I LIKE MY WOMEN HOW I LIKE MY GLASSES. SITTING ON MY FACE.’ in big black letters. Yachi's face lit up like a stop light.

 

Hinata cocked an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, who simply shrugged and held up a black [ t-shirt ](https://images.lookhuman.com/render/standard/8946680092540585/6010-heathered_black-z1-t-my-anaconda-might-want-some.png), ‘My Anaconda Might Want Some After We’ve Established an Intimate Connection, Hun,’ to which he laughed.

 

Daishou wore a [ shirt ](https://images.lookhuman.com/render/standard/3420695085445294/3200bc-white_black-z1-t-the-bible-said-adam-and-eve-so-i-did-both.png) similar to Kuroo’s, white with black quarter sleeves, stating, ‘The Bible said Adam and Eve, so I Did Both’ in pink, purple, and blue. Terushima snorted and high-fived him.

 

After some prompting(read: hard nudging and whining) from his partners, namely Bokuto and Kuroo, Tsukishima finally put on his long-sleeved grey [ sweater ](https://images.lookhuman.com/render/standard/0955127801202228/20012-heathered_charcoal-z1-t-my-panaconda-does.png), with ‘My Panaconda DOES’ on the front.

 

Even Akaashi wore a grey ‘I Got 99 Problems and Society’s Attitude Towards Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity Covers Like 98 of Them‘ [ tee ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/39/a5/0d/39a50d95c948b6bcfd20f3398053c2b3.jpg).

 

Hinata glanced between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s. “Did you guys do that on purpose?”

 

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi shrugged.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, Terushima, what do you do for a living?” Kuroo asked.

 

“I’m a tattoo artist. Not exactly what I pictured when I went to art school, but I like it.” He laughed.

 

‘ _Why am I not surprised_.’

 

“Oh? Where do you work?”

 

“The Jozenji Tattoo Parlor, near the middle of the city. It’s a great spot. Lot’s of business.”

 

“Cool.” He nodded.

 

“By the way, since you’re apparently dating Daishou now, I feel the need to give you the obligatory ‘if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you’ talk.” Kuroo looked him in the eye, a serious look on his face. “So, yeah. If you hurt him, _I’ll hurt you_. We’re cool?”

 

“Y-yeah, we cool.” He stuttered. Suddenly, Kuroo’s easy going and relaxed attitude seemed a lot more intimidating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Say, why do Kuroo-san and Daishou-san hate each other so much?” Hinata asked Tsukishima, while they were stopped for gas one day.

 

“They went to high school together, and just really didn’t like each other, I guess.” He shrugged.

 

“Really? Which high school?”

 

“Nohebi, it’s in Tokyo.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Though, just between you and me,” Bokuto interrupted quietly, “they don't actually hate each other. They just pretend to.”

 

“Why?” Hinata scowled.

 

“Who knows, people are weird.” He shrugged.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m hungry,” Hinata mumbled, being quiet because of the sleeping Yamaguchi in his lap.

 

“Well, there’s a diner up ahead I know of if you’d like to wake everyone up to make them eat,” Ennoshita suggested.

 

“I’ll do that.”

 

He gently laid Yamaguchi’s head on the seat, before sneaking up behind Yachi and Kiyoko’s seat, snaking his arms around the back, and proceeded to _tickle_ the blond awake.

 

“A-ah, Shouyou, stop it!” Yachi squeaked. “S-stop! Pl-please, stop! Mercy!” She giggled.

 

“Hehe.” He smirked. “We’re going to a diner, and Ennoshita-san told me to wake everyone up.”

 

“But did you have to do it by _tickling me_?!”

 

“Absolutely.” He snickered. Then, he proceeded to gently wake up his boyfriend, lightly nudging him in the shoulder. “Hey, babe, wake up.” He whispered.

 

“H-huh?” Yamaguchi murmured blearily. “What's up, Hinata?”

 

“We’re going out to a diner, to get something to eat, since we missed suppertime.” He smiled.

 

“Couldn't you have woken _me_ up like that?” Yachi complained, scowling, before turning to wake up her own girlfriend. “Hey, Shimizu-san, wake up.”

 

“No.” He snickered.

 

Eventually, everyone was woken up, and they entered the restaurant, called the ’Datekou Family Diner.’

 

“Hi, welcome to Datekou!” A short girl with dirty blonde hair smiled when they entered. “My name is Nametsu. Table for how many? Or… tables…?” She looked at all the people entering with wide eyes.

 

“Uh, table for…” Kuroo quickly did a head count, “13?”

 

“Uh, sure. One second, please.” She quickly rushed to what appeared to be the kitchen, calling out, “Hey, Takanobu! Kamasaki-san! Can you guys push a few tables together, please? We have a group of 13.”

 

“Aone’s cookin’.” A rough voice called back.

 

Nametsu sighed. “Fine. Kenji?”

 

“Coming, Mai.” A voice drawled, and a tall brunet boy wearing what looked like a waiter’s uniform strolled out of the kitchen, a lazy, easy-going smile on his face. “C’mon, Kamasaki-san~” He called behind him.

 

“Comin’, brat.” Another blond grumbled, this time only in jeans and a t-shirt, coming out the kitchen. They quickly put the tables together, but not without complaints from Kamasaki of, “Y’know, I don't see why you can't do this yerself.”

 

“Because Mai asked us _both_ to do it, Kamasaki-san.” He responded smoothly. “Not my fault.”

 

They all sat down, but as the boys were walking to back to the kitchen, Nametsu said something to the brunette, causing him to sigh and walk back to the group. “Hi, my name’s Futakuchi Kenji, and I'll be your reluctant waiter tonight. Can I get you all something to drink?” He drawled.

 

“Kenji! Don't be rude.” Namatsu scowled, pinching his arm, making him yelp. “You're a _waiter_ , you have to be _nice_.”

 

“Fine. I can be nice.” He sniffed, before plastering a _very_ _fake_ looking smile on his face, and repeating the words, albeit with much more forced enthusiasm, causing Ennoshita to snicker.

 

Futakuchi raised an amused eyebrow at the raven, smirk suddenly flirtatious. “Oh? What's so funny, hot stuff?”

 

“H-hot stuff?!” Ennoshita spat, making Kuroo grin. “Are you talking to me?”

 

“Who else would I be talking to?” He winked.

 

_Literally any of the 12 other people sitting at this table…?_

 

After taking their various orders, Futakuchi left to get the food ready, and Ennoshita in a state of _incredible_ fluster.

 

“Ennoshita, I _think_ that guy was flirting with you.” Terushima, always one to state the obvious, told him with a sly grin.

 

“I dunno,” He mumbled back, “maybe he's just one of those guys who kinda… flirts with everyone? He did kind of seem like that.” He laughed awkwardly, making Kuroo roll his eyes.

 

“Y’know, for someone who's usually so intuitive and perceptive when it comes to _other_ people’s love lives, you sure are oblivious when it comes to yours.” He scoffed.

 

“ _Hey_!”

 

Terushima nodded, leaning forward in his seat with a surprisingly serious look on his face. “He's obviously _not_ one of those guys, and y’know how I know that?” Ennoshita raised his eyebrow. “2 reasons. One, _I_ used to be one of those guys who flirted with everyone before I met Suguru over here, so I can pretty much spot one from a mile away.”

 

( _Hinata decided not to comment that he really hadn't changed all that much since he started going out with Daishou.)_

 

“And two, did you see how he looked when he first came over? Bored, lazy, all laid back and shit. But _not_ flirty.” He then grinned his usual mischievous grin. “But then when he saw _you, that's_ when the grin got all flirty. Not when he was looking at Kiyoko-san, or Suguru, or Kuroo-san. _You._ ”

 

The raven blushed up to the very tips of his ears. “Please stop, Terushima, this is embarrassing.”

 

“Fine, fine.” He huffed. “All I'm sayin’ is that guy was _totally_ flirting with you.”

 

“You're not wrong.” Futakuchi suddenly showed up, carrying the drinks in his arms with a huge grin that could only really be described as ‘shit eating.’ “I was ‘ _totally_ flirting with you’. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, though.” He smiled apologetically.

 

“O-oh, no, no, it's fine.” Ennoshita smiled a bit more naturally this time, taking a sip of his milkshake, eyes brightening immediately. “This is really good…”

 

“Yeah, it’s Moniwa-san’s speciality.”

 

Passing out the rest of the drinks, Futakuchi left, and the conversation picked up where it left off.

 

“Dude, you _gotta_ get his number.” Bokuto slung a lazy arm over the director’s shoulders, grinning. “He totally likes you!”

 

“I think we established that, but thanks for the encouragement anyway, Bokuto-san.” Ennoshita smiled, sipping his milkshake again. “This is so good…” He sighed.

 

“I'm glad you like it so much.” A shorter, darker haired waiter smiled, carrying the food. “I'm Moniwa Kaname, by the way, one of the chefs here at Datekou.” He passed around the food, and bowed, with a small, “Enjoy your meal.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

After they ate, Kiyoko smiled a bit mischievously and said, “Ennoshita-san, why don't _you_ go up to the counter to pay for the meal?”’

 

His eyes narrowed. “I don't know if you told me that so I can get Futakuchi’s number, or just to make me pay for the food.”

 

“Both.”

 

“Fine, fine.” He chuckled, getting his wallet out.

 

“So, your total is…” Futakuchi punched some numbers into the cash register, “$124.55!” Taking the money, the brunet smiled a bit shyly, and asked, “So, about getting your number…?”

 

“Oh, why not.” He smiled back, taking out a small sheet of paper, scribbled down some numbers, and handed Futakuchi the phone number, who then proceeded to put it into his phone with a somewhat giddy smile.

 

“Thanks.” He looked up and smiled, a _real_ smile, and it gave Ennoshita butterflies in his stomach that he hadn't experienced in years.

 

Suddenly, a large gasp filled the air, and the two boys both turned to see Kiyoko get down on one knee, holding a gold ring and Yachi covering her mouth in utter surprise.

 

“She actually did it, huh,” Ennoshita mumbled fondly.

 

“Hitoka-chan, you've been my girlfriend for the past 7 years today, and I couldn't have asked for a better one.” Kiyoko’s smile was so genuine and kind in that moment that it almost moved the raven to tears. “And, I've been thinking a lot recently, about how I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Yachi Hitoka, will you marry me?”

 

“Oh my _god_ , yes! A thousand times, _yes_ !” Yachi cried, tears filling her eyes. “I would _love_ to, Shimizu!”

 

Cooing and cawing was heard from all over the restaurant, from strangers and those who knew them alike.

 

“Oh, congratulations!” Nametsu cried, eyes twinkling. “I know I don't really _know_ you guys, but I'm _really_ happy for you!”

 

“Thank you so much, Nametsu-san.” Kiyoko smiled, her own eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Yachi, on the other hand, was _bawling_ into Hinata’s shoulder, the redhead (unsuccessfully) trying to get her to stop.

 

“ _Congrats_ , Shimizu!” Tendou laughed, patting her on the back a bit too harshly, before leaning in and whispering, “How long have you been waiting to do that?” with a grin.

 

“A few months, actually.” She giggled. Yachi, fortunately, had stopped crying and was now admiring the gold ring on her finger with bright eyes.

 

“I can't believe it…” She whispered to herself, looking like she was ready to release a new wave of waterworks, but kept it together.

 

Daishou cooed. “That was adorable.”

 

“Sure was.” Bokuto’s grin was happy enough to rival even the new fiancées. “Congrats!”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“That's a really nice ring, by the way.” Yamaguchi grinned. “It's practically the same colour as your hair.”

 

“That's why I picked it out.” Kiyoko smiled.

 

“Holy _shit_.” Kamasaki, who had come out to see what all the commotion was about, whispered, before scowling at someone in the kitchen. “Moniwa, was this planned in advance, or something? ‘Cause if it was, I could've made a cake.”

 

“No, Kamachi, it was not, but it was still really cute nonetheless, right?” He smiled.

 

“Yeah, it was.” His scowl relaxed into something similar to a grin. “Hey, congrats, Blondie!” He called out to Yachi, making her startle.

 

“O-oh, thank you!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive home was peaceful and relaxing. Yachi had her head rested on her now-fiancée’s shoulder, and almost everyone was asleep.

 

Well, except Ennoshita(and Kuroo, who was driving). He was currently on the phone with Futakuchi and discovered they had a lot more in common than just mutual attraction. They had both played volleyball in high school, were 26 years old, and had a fondness for old ‘90’s cartoons.

 

“All right, I should really take a nap.” Ennoshita laughed. “I'll be driving the last leg of the trip, can't have the driver passing out in the middle of the drive, right?”

 

“ _Yeah, that'd be bad._ ” He laughed, sounding rather sleepy himself. Yawning, he said one last sentence before he hung up, “ _G’night, Ennoshita.~”_

 

“Night, Futakuchi.”

 

Glancing around the bus, he smiled when Daishou ran his fingers through Terushima’s hair with a small smile of his own, when Kiyoko stared down at her new ring with a look of pride on her face, and when Kuroo and Bokuto gave each other ’goodnight’ kisses before going to sleep.

 

He smiled when Daishou and Kuroo exchanged little, secret grins, when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima laughed at each other, and when Hinata and Yachi tickled each other to tears yet again.

 

 _Man_ , he loved these guys.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, they decided to stop by Hinata and Yachi's apartment for brunch.

 

Not the smartest move.

 

“U-uh, Shouyou, Hitoka, who are all these people, and why are they in our apartment…?!” Kozume asked, looking panicked.

 

“Hey, is that you, Kenma?!” Kuroo exclaimed, a bright grin on his face. “I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been, man?”

 

“Kuroo?” He blinked. “I saw you two weeks ago, what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, is _this_ the mysterious ‘Kozume’ we've heard so much about?” Bokuto grinned, slinging an arm around the bottle blond’s shoulders, and making Yachi and Hinata’s eyes widen.

 

“Ah, Bokuto-san, that's a bad idea-!”

 

Yachi was cut off by the sound of Bokuto’s pained squeak at Kenma pulling his arm into a judo lock. “Ow… Sorry, Kozume…”

 

“Please refrain from touching me without my permission.” He hissed. “Now, you guys didn't answer my question. Who _are_ these people?”

 

“These are the guys we went on the road trip with, Kenma-san!” Yachi smiled, looking at Tendou. “Oh, here I’ll introduce you. This is-”

 

“Tendou Satori.” He interrupted, grinning. “And, this is Semisemi.” He nudged his boyfriend.

 

“Hi. Semi Eita.” He nodded, then looked at Tendou, “Also, don’t call me that.”

 

After almost all introductions had been made, they had finally gotten around to Kuroo and his partners. “Kenma, this is Akaashi. They’re a university student.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“You two.”

 

“You know Bokuto already, so, lastly, we have-”

 

The sentence was cut off by Kozume’s sharp gasp. “U-uh, hi.” He stuttered, looking at Tsukishima with wide eyes and a red face. “I-I’m gonna go back in my room now…”

 

“What was that all about?” Hinata asked, pouting. “He had just come out of his room, and now’s he’s gone back in?”

 

“I think I have an idea, but I’m not going to comment.” Kuroo hummed. “Anyway, Ennoshita, why don’t you tell us a little more about your new friend?” He smirked.

 

“You mean Futakuchi?” He asked. At Kuroo’s nod, he sighed, saying, “Well, he’s nice and I think he likes me. Happy?”

 

“We’ll get more info out of you eventually, but for now, yes.”

 

“Y’know, I really hate you guys sometimes.”

 

“You love us.” Kiyoko smiled.

 

“I sell would all of you to the lowest bidder at an auction at the first opportunity.” Ennoshita gave the actors a withering look.

 

“You guys are really dramatic, huh?” Terushima laughed.

 

Tendou smirked at the blond, throwing an arm around his shoulder amicably. “Yuuji, we’re theatre kids. We’re _always_ dramatic.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> **~~Spiderman~~ Kenma will return **
> 
>  
> 
>  Yeah, this series ain't over, yall. You thought you could get rid of me ___〆(・∀・)  
>  
> 
> Please, comment and kudos!! 
> 
> Erica out ε===(っ≧ω≦)っ


End file.
